In some approaches, to establish a wireless communication connection to a terminal device B in a specific direction, a terminal device A needs to first obtain identity information of the terminal device B. The identity information is used to identify the terminal device B, and specifically, the identity information includes number information, cell identity information, mobile switching center identity information, location area identity information, and the like that are of the terminal device B. The terminal device A sends a connection establishment request to the terminal device B according to the identity information, so as to establish a communication connection to the terminal device B. A disadvantage of this solution is that, to establish the communication connection to the terminal device B in the specific direction, the terminal device A needs to obtain the identity information of the terminal device B before sending the connection establishment request to the terminal device B, and then sends the connection establishment request to the terminal device B according to the identity information of the terminal device B. The disadvantage of this solution is that a party that initiates a communication connection establishment request needs to obtain identity information of a target terminal device before sending a connection establishment request.